Aspen, Part 2: Mirror Images
by Deji and then some
Summary: I can't believe this. I'm going BACK to the Institute. On purpose. Well, I guess I have a good reason; they've got Conner. And I HAVE to get him out. Even if he'll blame me for getting caught. I know Robin does. I do. -Part two of my other story, Aspen.-
1. Chapter 24: Groceries

It's here! Sorry it's taken so long... it's been hard finding the time to write, now that I'm in school. And I did two plays simultaneously for a while (what was I _thinking?!?!_) so that was full of wonderfulness. BTW... in case you're unaware, this is a sequel to my other story, Aspen. More of a part two, actually... but w/e. So if you're reading this and haven't read Aspen, then I suggest you _stop_ reading this and go to Aspen instead.

I'm Deji and wrote both parts of Aspen. (OOH! That sounds SO COOL!) But I did not write any of the Maximum Ride books. (If I had, I prolly wouldn't be writing a fanfic thereof, would I?)

**

* * *

Chapter 24:** **Groceries**

"Oww," I groaned, yawning as I rubbed my side where Robin had just kicked me. "A gentle shake of the shoulder would suffice," I noted, sitting up. I didn't particularly care for her new wake-up tactic. Robin didn't answer, not that I had expected her to. For the past week since Conner was captured, she'd avoided acknowledging my presence as much as absolutely possible.

I stretched, ignoring as much as possible the nasty bruise in my left side. Robin dug through our backpacks, continually casting angry looks over her shoulder back at me. I ignored her, trying not to be annoyed. I couldn't blame her for despising me; I'd done pretty much everything possible to make her hate me. Most of the time it was unintentional, and sometimes I would just stand by, wondering exactly what I'd done wrong to send her into a furious rage.

Yesterday's onslaught was completely understandable, though. When we saw a sign saying "Welcome to Tennessee," she got pretty mad. (I guess Tennessee isn't exactly en route when travelling from the forests around the Great Lakes to the Institute in New York City.) I'd gotten a few more bruises for my lack of a sense of direction, as well as an earful of what an idiot I was, and how I'd probably done it on purpose, just to delay the rescuing of Conner. Thus I was relieved of my leadership duties.

I felt pretty useless, now. All I ever did was clean up camp and take my watch every night. Robin did these too, as well as cooking and leading the way.

"Breakfast's ready," muttered Robin menacingly. I looked up again and almost dropped the half-empty box of granola bars that she'd thrown at my head. Unfortunately, when I did catch it, it was upside-down. The granola bars cascaded to the ground with the crinkling of plastic wrappers. I scooped them up, slightly embarrassed at my own clumsiness. I unwrapped one, and began eating it pensively. Robin ate, silent as well.

After a few minutes, Robin spoke up. "The food's all gone." Her tone made it perfectly clear that she would rather have licked a doorknob to a public restroom than talk to me. I looked up, shocked that she was even bothering to talk to me at all. She looked at me impatiently as if waiting for me to say something.

"Umm… what should we do?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Robin sighed in a way that said, Well, of course you don't know what to do. What more could I have expected from an Eraser? "We need to get more," she said slowly, as if explaining something difficult to someone with limited mental capacity.

I growled to myself. "Well, obviously," I snarled. "But how are we going to do so?"

She glared at me. "I found a wallet on the ground after the Erasers left with… after they were gone. It's got a wad of cash in it that we can use at some grocery store or whatever." I growled internally. Why didn't I get any of that kind of stuff? Robin was quiet, appraising me. "And you could use some new clothes," she added, sneering.

I glanced down, looking at my ragged sweatshirt and jeans. I did look pretty bad. I looked back at her. She didn't look any better. "You, too, beauty queen," I said.

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. She just handed me my now-empty backpack, and put hers on. I slid my arms through the straps, and then followed her into the sky. I followed for a while before asking, "So, where're we stopping to shop?"

Robin shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever place we see first with somewhere to land."

---

After flying for some time, we saw a little town sprawling across the ground ahead of us. Robin went down into a grove of trees, and I shadowed her. We walked nonchalantly out of them, as if we were just two normal girls that hadn't fallen out of the sky, our wings tucked tightly into our beat-up sweatshirts.

We got some strange looks as we walked down the street to a promising-looking store. The bell tinkled like a fairy's laughter when we opened the door, and echoed itself when it swung shut behind us. A teen-aged girl behind one of the counters stared at us from behind her glasses for a moment, and then went back to reading her magazine.

Robin grabbed my arm and dragged me in her wake as she made her way through the store, snatching an empty shopping cart as she passed. I felt it would be wise to keep my thoughts to myself and just let her do the shopping where food was concerned. I watched absent-mindedly as she pulled boxes and packages off the shelves and into the shopping cart.

I looked around at the totally foreign world around me, full of shelves and shelves of brightly labelled packages of food. I'd never seen so much food in one place… not even the time that I helped unpack a truckload of canned meat at the Institute. (That stuff isn't as nasty as it's made out to be, actually. Still not delightful, though.)

There was a whole set of shelves dedicated to different kinds of peanut butter. There was chunky, smooth, extra crunchy, super smooth, and peanut butter marbled together with the jelly… in the same jar! I laughed. I'd only ever known two kinds in my life; the kind that had been sitting somewhere hot for too long with the lid off, and the kind that hadn't. Robin grabbed two jars and dragged me away before I had a chance to delve into the mystery of finding the difference between "Jif" and "Skippy."

Apparently satisfied with her loot, she went back to the freckled girl who'd seen us come in. Robin unloaded the cart while I stayed out of the way and looked at the different candy bars. Who knew there were so many different ways to eat a hunk of chocolate?

I snapped out of it when Robin shoved a couple of plastic bags towards me. I followed her out of the glass door. She was smirking. "What's up?" I asked.

She looked back at me, smiling for the first time since before she knew what I was. "Apparently, Erasers carry credit cards, too," she said smugly. "Well," she amended, "most Erasers. Of course, I got stuck with the only one who doesn't."

I sighed, choosing to ignore it.

We walked down the street, carrying plastic bags full of food. One of the shops we walked by caught Robin's eye and she stopped abruptly, staring at it, deliberating. Before I could ask her anything, she walked right in.

Surprised, I followed her. The first thing I noticed about the place was that it smelled funny… like some kind of soap or something. Then my eyes caught up with my nose. I gasped, shocked.

I was in a hair salon.

* * *

WOOT! So, I'd like _at least_ five reviews before I post again. We can handle that, right? If I take a little longer than that, it's cuz I'm muy muy busy, and not because I hate you. Because I don't. I LUUURRVE you. (That's not creepy...)

Thanks for hanging in there and waiting for me! I know it's been a LONG time. Sorry x infinity.


	2. Chapter 25: Makeover

In case you were foolish enough to not read the a/n on the last chapter, and therefore don't have any idea what the heck is going on, then you may want to read the beginning of the story.

.net/s/3963004/1/%3Cb%3EAspen%3C_b%3E

Twenty-five chapters later, I still own Aspen, et cetera, and I haven't magically transformed into James Patterson. Therefore, I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Makeover**

"What…"

Robin interrupted me. "Just go with it, okay? I'm getting a haircut." She thought for a moment, then added, "and you are, too." The way she said it left no room for argument.

I sat down on one of the padded chairs apprehensively while Robin went to the front counter. Uncomfortable, I grabbed the top magazine from a towering stack on the table next to me. I thumbed through the glossy pages, only partially seeing the women staring out from them at me. Their flawless curls and sleek locks seemed totally alien to me. My hair had always been short and straight, falling down to my chin. I sighed, putting the magazine aside.

Robin sat next to me, picking up my discarded magazine. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of getting my hair cut to the shoulders and layering it… and maybe bangs, but I don't know… I kind of like the idea of a sleek bob, but that's too short for my liking…"

I stared at her in surprise. How did she know all this stuff? She might as well have been talking in German for all I understood. "Huh?"

Robin laughed. "I stole several hair magazines while I was caged up in the Institute," she explained.

I picked up another magazine, determined to try again. "Where's the hairy mutant freak section?" I wondered aloud. Robin chuckled derisively.

She watched me flounder in agony for a few minutes before I gave up.

I sighed. It'd probably just be easiest to just go with the flow and deal with whatever I was dealt. I continued to look down at the pictures of the smiling girls with the incomprehensible manes. Well, if I didn't like what I ended up with, I'd just cut it again myself. The idea settled me down a bit.

Two women came up to us. They wore black aprons stuffed with combs and scissors. "Are you two Aspen and Robin?" asked the tall blonde sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm Robin, and this is Aspen." Robin gestured toward me in an offhand way.

"Okay. So if you'll follow me, Robin, we'll get started." Robin stood up and followed the lady out of my sight.

The other girl seemed younger, with very short black hair, streaked with purple and blue-green. "So, Aspen, what were you thinking of doing today?" I assumed she was referring to my hair.

"Umm… I don't know… what do you think?" I wasn't going to try and sound as knowledgeable as Robin… I'd end up just making an idiot of myself. Asking her opinion seemed the safest course. I looked over her hair color apprehensively. "But I think I'd like to stick to just a cut… no color," I added as an afterthought.

The girl smiled. "Okay. Just follow me back here, and we'll have a look." She led me to a black leatherish-looking chair, and indicated for me to sit in it. I put my backpack down next to the chair, the grocery bags inside rustling. As I sat down in the forbidding-looking chair, she fastened a smock around my neck. I felt vulnerable with my hands hidden under the black plastic.

She lifted the chair higher and I saw myself staring back at me nervously in the mirror. I quickly composed myself to look calm and relaxed. The girl fingered my hair experimentally. "I think a bob with lots of layers would be nice, don't you?" she asked.

I stared back at her dumbly.

She smiled and dug through a drawer and pulled out a magazine, leafing quickly to a picture. She showed me a girl with shorter, kind of shaggy-looking hair. "Sure, I like it," I said without really deciding if I did or not. I was getting antsy… I wanted to just get out of there as soon as possible.

My chair swiveled around, carrying me with it. I was leaned back so that my head rested in a shiny black sink. I tried to sit back up out of the vulnerable position, but my head was gently pushed back and the sink turned on. My hair was soaked, and strange-smelling shampoo massaged through it.

I was growing steadily more anxious; in this weak and defenseless position, I would be the easiest imaginable target for an enemy. I couldn't see around me, my throat was exposed and totally impossible for me to protect, and a sheet of plastic kept me from being able to use my hands or arms effectively.

After an agonizingly long hair wash, I was able to sit back up again while the lady pulled out her scissors. I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to think of the woman standing behind me with the sharp object. In her advantageous position behind me, it would be all too easy for her to reach around and slit my throat with her scissors.

When she was done cutting, the stylist attacked me with a blow-dryer. The noise bothered me; I couldn't hear anything except the hot air shooting out of the contraption. An attacker could come up behind me and I'd never know. I resisted the instinctive urges to look behind me and see if there was indeed anyone there, and to jump up and run out of there. I held myself to the seat, focusing on watching every movement in my peripheral vision.

"There, honey, you're finished!" declared my attacker, quickly fingering and spraying various kinds of goo into my hair. She spun me around to look in the mirror. I stood up hastily, anxious to get out of the trap of a chair. She kindly unsnapped the smock while I stood frozen in shock. The girl in the mirror… she couldn't be _me_. Surely it was some kind of trick. I blinked, and so did the stranger in the mirror. Wait… it _was_ me. Those were _my_ red-gold eyes blinking back at me from the mirror. I shook my head, pulling myself away from the mirror.

I hated to admit it, but the reflection kind of scared me. I realized that I'd just lost the last piece of my past; nothing at all about me was the same. I had made a total internal transformation already, but now I didn't even look the same. I was staring at a total stranger. The girl in the mirror wasn't the Aspen I'd known all my life. ...Then who _was _she? Who was _I? _Was I even Aspen anymore? I was the very opposite of who I used to be... a mirror image. (Except for the part about everyone hating me. But now everyone hated me _more.)_

I muttered a "thank you" to the stylist, snatched my grocery-laden backpack, and rushed back to where I could see Robin waiting for me outside.

The bell on the door tinkled with deceitful cheer behind me as I ran out the door. "Never again," Robin said as I met up with her. She obviously had enjoyed getting a makeover as much as I.

A realization dawned on her and she groaned. "Ungh… we still need to buy clothes…" she complained.

I looked up at the darkening sky. "We'd better do it quick; they probably close soon."

We ran into a big-looking department store. It was pretty open, so we were a little more at ease. Nonetheless, we shopped very quickly, simply grabbing two pairs of jeans, a couple t-shirts, and new sweatshirts. We only tried on the essentials, making sure the jeans fit well enough that they wouldn't fall off in flight. We made our purchases hurriedly and almost ran outside.

We shoved the clothes roughly into our backpacks, which were now full nearly to bursting, and walked semi-calmly to the grove of trees we'd landed in earlier. Making sure nobody was looking, we flew up into the branches of a friendly-looking maple. I teetered uncertainly on the limb. I was still tree-retarded. Robin half-stifled a chuckle at my lack of coordination.

I ignored her and pulled a bag of Cheetos out of my backpack. I ate my dinner silently, and spread myself awkwardly across the branches. It was Robin's turn to take first watch.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the nightmares to come; they always did.

* * *

WOOT! Next ch after 5 reviews on this story, or if I hit 100 on the original. (I'm only like 8 away! Holy POOP!)


	3. Chapter 26: Closer

**Chapter 26: Closer**

_There it was. I raced forward, knowing it would be different this time. I could just _feel _it. My wings ached with the effort, but I tried to go faster. I was so close._

_The Institute looked different from the outside. The secret entrance that the Erasers (and I) were taught to use was only accessible from the roof of an abandoned warehouse. I landed and punched the code into the broken-looking maintenance elevator. The doors shuddered open to reveal an empty elevator shaft. I tucked my wings in and dove into the darkness._

_The fall went longer than I expected; I didn't emerge inside the warehouse. Instead, I continued underground. I spread out my wings and slowed as I started to grow anxious. What if there wasn't a way out?_

_Suddenly a door opened below me. I gasped and clung to the wall of the empty elevator shaft as three big Erasers flew past me, leaving the door open below them. I silently slipped through the door before it slid shut._

_The room was empty. I recognized it as the room where they told Erasers about runaway experiments, and chose the ones who would go after them. I knew the way from here._

_I sprinted through the empty room to the doorway opposite the one I'd just come through. I pushed past the doors, knowing that the security cameras would have seen me by now. I only had so much time left before they sent a brigade of Erasers after me._

_I raced up the stairs, pushing myself to be faster than I possibly could. I heard the gruff voices and heavy footfalls of Erasers behind me. I pushed past another set of doors, ignoring the number pad. As soon as the door gave way, alarms started ringing through the hallway. Now the whole Institute knew I was here. I had to hurry._

_I was so close… I'd never gotten this far before. Surely this time it would work. The Erasers pushed through the door behind me. I felt one grab my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but he held on tighter and shook me. I screamed._

"_Wake up!" He whispered. "Stupid Eraser," he added._

I blinked, realizing that it had been Robin grabbing me, not an Eraser. I sighed. I had been so close this time. I usually only got into the empty room before I woke up. Every dream of my rescue attempt had been cut short by Robin.

"Why do you always scream?" she whispered. "It's kind of annoying."

"I was, uh… having a nightmare."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Every night? Seriously, cut it out."

I snarled. "I can't help it if…"

Robin interrupted me. "Yeah, whatever. I'm tired. You take watch; I don't care if you have bad dreams or whatever." She draped herself across a couple of branches, turning away from me.

I looked out at the sky. It was clear, but the air had a slight bite to it; I guessed that summer was drawing to a close. But I was probably wrong. I immediately decided against mentioning it to Robin.

The stars were shining… but not really. It reminded me of the first time I'd really looked at the stars, the night walking in the forest with Conner. The night when he said he loved me. The night I realized that I loved him, too.

I hastily wiped my sleeve across my eyes. I didn't want Robin to look over and see me in tears. Spreading my wings, I jumped from the tree as quietly as I could. I flew to a higher branch, where I would be completely alone.

I drew my knees to my chest, teetering precariously. The dream I had just been woken from hadn't been any different from the ones I had every night. I'd simply gotten farther tonight. I usually was woken up by the time I entered the empty room after exiting the elevator shaft. This time I'd made it all the way to the hallway with the experiments' cells.

I'd only been down that hallway once. I was really little then; I was surprised I still knew the way there. I shuddered, shrinking away from any memory of my childhood. I instinctively looked around me, my breathing becoming shallow. I felt sweat dampen my forehead, despite the coolness in the night air. I'd rather think about something else. _Anything_ was better than remembering being a kid. I'd never relive that for any price.

My mind went back to the dream.

Why had I called it a nightmare? There wasn't anything terrifying about it. It was more frustrating than it was frightening. It came back every night, and I always woke up before I could find what I was looking for.

I knew why I was there; I was looking for Conner. Every night I tried, and failed, to rescue Conner. What I couldn't understand was why Robin wasn't ever there.

I knew better than to think that the dream was prophetic; you simply tend to dream about things that are on your mind. And Conner was _always_ on my mind.

I sighed. Thinking about the dream was giving me a headache. I looked out to the horizon, focusing on keeping watch. It was kind of surprising that we hadn't run into any Erasers yet. That could have been because I led us in the wrong direction, though.

Something moved on the horizon, and my eyes flickered to it involuntarily. I followed it as it flew across the sky, knowing it wasn't an Eraser; it was alone. Erasers never travelled alone. Even the scouts sent ahead of the pack were in twos or even threes.

I lost interest as the bird got farther away from me. My gaze went upward again to the stars. I sighed. As bright as they were, the darkness between the stars was impenetrable. Just like me. As wonderful as those few days had been when Conner had cared for me, I was still nothing but empty blackness. I was still a monster. There was nothing I could do to change that. Trying was as futile as trying to brighten the whole night sky.


	4. Chapter 27: Disagreement

_Oh my goodness, guys... I am so sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long. I've been pretty... unmotivated and stuff. And preoccupied. And all that wonderful stuff. :) Thanks so much for being patient and not bombarding me with angry stuff. (I know that's what _I _would've done. Haha.) In case you were wondering, I didn't spend all that extra time writing the Maximum Ride books, so they're still not mine. And despite my hiatus, Aspen is still _MINE. _Not anyone else's. Mine. The end._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Disagreement**

The sun rose, eventually. It made the frost on the trees around us sparkle a little bit. It was pretty, in a weird kind of way.

I nudged Robin with my foot. "Wake up," I said unkindly. I resisted the urge to kick her out of the tree.

Robin swatted at my prodding shoe without opening her eyes, muttering something incoherently. I thought I heard the word "Eraser" in it though.

I couldn't just sit back and take it anymore.

Planting my shoe in her side, I gave her a good shove, and down she went. Robin shouted something that I'd rather not repeat as she hit the ground.

She got up, brushing herself off. "What did you do that for, stupid Er-?"

"Shut up, Robin," I interrupted her. "I know you don't like me. I don't like you much, either. But seriously, cut it out. I'm not going to put up with this anymore. You can try not to be a total jerk, or I'll just rescue Conner on my own. Got it?" My voice was shaking with all the anger from the week and a half of torment she'd put me through since we'd started "working together."

For once, Robin was silent. She didn't snap at me, or even glare. She was staring at me in horror.

"Please, don't…" her voice trailed off feebly.

Confused, I looked down at my hands, which were clenched in fists at my sides. They were hairy and had claws. I'd accidentally morphed when I got angry. I'd forgotten that that happened; I'd been trying so hard for so long to keep my emotions in check that I hadn't actually gotten outwardly angry for a while.

I shifted back into my less-threatening form, anger ebbing just a little bit. But not much. Robin continued to eye me warily. The silence stretched uncomfortably, and I still wanted to claw her face to a bloody mess.

Without speaking, I grabbed my now-full backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I spread my wings and launched into the air, not looking behind me to see if she was following.

I flew for several hours, just concentrating on the cool air on my face. After a while it started to be less cool and more frigid. I shivered in my thin, worn-out jacket, wondering why I hadn't donned my new one.

Tucking in my wings, I went into a steep dive and landed in a deserted-looking park. I put my backpack on a nearby picnic table and rummaged through it until I found my new sweatshirt. I pulled it on over my old one, after cutting holes in the back for my wings.

My stomach rumbled painfully, reminding me that I'd missed out on breakfast. Crap. I was preparing my own meals. I was going to die of food poisoning without Robin, I admitted to myself grudgingly.

I extracted a package of granola bars. Even _I _couldn't mess up granola bars. I shoved a couple in my pockets to eat while I was flying and shoved the box back into my backpack. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching before unfolding my wings to take to the air again.

Before I could take off, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, near the entrance to the park. I hastily tucked in my wings and tried to look casual.

The intruder came over to me, looking slightly afraid, but mostly angry. "What were you thinking this morning, taking off without me?" demanded Robin.

My temper flared again. "I don't know, something along the lines of 'I hope she doesn't bother to follow me,'" I snarled.

"Well, I didn't follow you because I wanted to," she retorted. "I'm only sticking with you because _I'm_ going to rescue Conner, and, unfortunately, you need to help me."

"_You're_ going to rescue him?" I repeated incredulously. "What do _you_ know about getting into the Institute? Do _you_ know where they've most likely put him? Do _you-_"

"Shut _up!_" shouted Robin. "You think that just because you're an Eraser, you know more than I do? I've broken _out_ before, in case you've forgotten. As far as I'm concerned, breaking _in_ after that should be a piece of…"

I'd stopped listening. Something had moved in the tree above Robin, and I was trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly a fist connected with my face.

"Listen to me!" Robin said angrily. "I'm getting sick of-" Her sentence was interrupted by a scream.

An Eraser had jumped out of the tree I'd been inspecting and landed right on her. He was closely followed by another who leapt at me.

Caught by surprise, I was knocked down by my attacker. Instinctively, I morphed and clawed at one of the big hands pinning my shoulders to the ground. I rolled sideways out from under him, knocking him over. I scrambled upright as quickly as I could, and aimed a kick at his head. The Eraser collapsed, unconscious.

Robin didn't seem to be faring as well as I was. Her Eraser was bigger, and had his hands around her throat. Her attempts to loosen his grip were getting feebler as she gasped for air. I flung myself at the Eraser, clawing at his face. He dropped Robin, clutching his bloody muzzle.

Snarling, the Eraser rounded on me furiously. I barely dodged his potentially face-crumpling fist, losing my balance. I stumbled, and his claws tore through my new sweatshirt and into my side. I gasped in pain. The Eraser was grinning, enjoying my pain. I punched him in the jaw, and his head snapped upward. The momentum from my blow sent him a few steps backward, towards where Robin lay, completely unconscious.

He turned to attack the vulnerable prey. I leapt forward, tackling him before he could take advantage of Robin's temporary weakness. We tumbled to the ground, each trying to grasp clawed hands around the other's throat. Snarling viciously, both of us struggled to pin the other to the ground. Eventually, his bigger size and strength won out and he was on top of me.

I struggled against the huge arms pinning me to the ground. His grimacing snarl morphed into a nasty grin, the smile of a predator that knows its prey has no chance of escape. A hacking noise emerged from his throat. He was _laughing _at me.

I snarled viciously, then twisted suddenly and sank my teeth into a massive forearm. The Eraser hissed in pain, but didn't release me. I twisted again, wrenching his wrist until I heard a satisfyingly sickening snap. The Eraser howled in agony, clutching his broken appendage. Quickly taking advantage of his distraction, I stood up and gave him a swift kick. The Eraser rolled onto his side, moaning.

Man, he was making a ton of noise. I looked around to make sure that nobody had come to investigate yet. I kicked his head, knocking him out and making him shut up. Looking around warily for any witnesses, I dragged the two furry masses under a bush and hid them from where any curious children might find them.

I chuckled to myself, imagining some little girl clinging to her mother's skirt, begging. "Oh, mommy, _please_? Can't we _please_ keep him? I always wanted a puppy! I'll take good care of him, I promise! I'll clean up after him and feed him all the innocent mutant bird kids he needs! _Please?_"

Still laughing to myself, I checked my attackers' pockets, claiming their wallets as my own. I felt slightly guilty about stealing, but they _had_ tried to kill me.

Well, on second thought, I didn't really feel guilty after all.

* * *

_I'll try not to take an eternity and a half to get up the next chapter. PLEASE review! I'll post as soon as I get like three to five reviews and have the next chapter finished. Tell your friends about _Aspen_ please... I'd LOVE to hit 100 reviews on part one! It would totally rock my soul to pieces._


	5. Sorry

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't written any more on here... I kind of want to eventually publish this, and there are obvious problems. (Such as its being a fanfic.) So I'm making some serious revisions right now, pretty much rewriting it from the beginning. Maybe I'll go back and finish it from where I left off as a fanfic, but I'm not sure. Sorry, guys.

-Deji


End file.
